kemurnian cinta
by melody in the sky
Summary: Sejak sebulan sasuke dan sakura berpacaran. Kini sikap sasuke berubah dan lebih sibuk. Ketika ia melihat sakura sedang berjalan dengan gara. Ia langsung menuduh sakura macam-macam.


**Kemurnian Cinta**

**By**

**Melody in the sky**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai kiamat datang pun**

**Narut tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sejak sebulan sasuke dan sakura**

**berpacaran. Kini sikap sasuke berubah **

**dan lebih sibuk. Ketika ia melihat sakura**

**sedang berjalan dengan gara. **

**Ia langsung menuduh sakura macam-macam.**

Sejak sebulan yang lalu sakura sudah menjadi kekashi sasuke. Saat itu sasuke lah yang menyatakan cintanya pada sakura

***FLASHBACK***

Saat itu sakura diajak sasuke untuk bertemu di taman pasa sore hari. Ketika sampai disana sakura sudah mlihat sasuke sedang duduk di bangku taman seorang diri.

"sasuke-kun..."teriak sakura sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah asal suara itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura pun berlari kecil ke arah sasuke. Dan sakura duduk disamping sasuke.

"oh ya, ada apa sasuke-kun memanggilku kesini?''tanya sakura.

"ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sakura"jawab sasuke.

"apa itu sasuke-kun?"tanya sakura antusias.

"sakura, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"tanya sasuke to the point

"eh...belum kok. Memangnya kenapa sasuke-kun menanyakan hal itu?"tanya sakura gugup.

"baguslah..."ucap sasuke.

"hahhhh. Memangnya apa yang ingin sasuke-kun katakan padaku?"tanya sakura lagi.

Sasuke pun berbalik meghadap sakura, kemudian menggenggam tangan sakura.

"sakura sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Apakah kamu juga mencintaiku?"tannya sasuke.

"e..ehh. kalo itu, aku juga mencintai sasuke-kun dari dulu"jawab sakura gugup.

"syukurlah. Sakura maukah kau menjadi kekashiku?"tanya sasuke to the point lagi.

"hmm..."sakura hanya bargumam.

"gimana sakura, apakah kau mau?"tanya sasuke lagi yang membuat sakura gugup.

"iya, sasuke-kun aku mau"ucap sakura yang membuat sasuke senang.

"arigato sakura..."ucap sasuke langsung memeluk sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan dibalas oleh pelukan dari sakura.

***FLASHBACK END***

Tapi setelah sebulan mereka berpacaran. Kini sasuke menjadi dingin. Entah apa yang terjadi pada sasuke yang membuat sakura bingung atas perubahan sikap sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke juga sangat jarang bertemu dengan sakura. Karena sasuke jarang menemui sakura. Sakura kini sering jalan-jalan bersama temannya berfikir kalo sasuke sibuk dengan urusan kuliannya yang sebentar lagi lulus.

Kini sakura mulai bosan, karena dari tadi ia hanya duduk manis didepan tvnya. Akhirnya ia mengambil hpnya dan memainkannya dengan diputar-putar. Sakura kini tambah bosan, kemudian ia mengambil hpnya. Sakura berniat untuk menelpon sasuke. Sakura pun memencet nomor sasuke dan segera menelponnya.

"hallo"ucap sasuke lewat telpon.

"hallo sasuke-kun"jawab sakura

"hn. Ada apa sakura?"tanya sasuke-kun.

"tidak, aku hanya menelponmu saja"ucap sakura.

"untuk apa kau menelponku untuk hal yang tidak berguna ini"bentak sasuke.

"memangnya kenapa?tidak boleh?"tanya sakura pelan.

"kau hanya membuang waktuku saja"jawab sasuke seperti marah. Dan sasuke memutuskan telponnya.

"ta...tapi sasuke-kun..."kata-kata sakura terpotong karena sasuke sudah lebih dulu memutuskan telponnya.

***SAKURA POV***

"sasuke-kun ini kenapa sih?mengapa telponku diputus olehnya"jawab sakura lirih.

Kini sakura hanya memandang hpnya dengan perasaan sedih. Kemudian ia memencet tombol menu pada hpnya dan mencari fotonya dan sasuke di memori hpnya. Ia hanya memandang foto itu dengan senyum lirih. Kini ia merasa sedih karena sasuke membentaknya ditelpon. Sakura terus memandangi foto itu. Sampai-sampai tak terasa kini air matanya sudah membendung dipelupuk matanya. Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Sahingga air matanya kini sudah membentuk sungai dipipinya. Sakura merasa hatinya sakita saat ini. Ia pun menelpon ino untuk datang kerumahnya.

"hallo ino"ucap sakura sambil terisak.

"hallo juga jidat"jawab ino.

"ino, bisakah kau datang kerumahku?"tanya sakura.

"iya, bisa. Memangnya ada apa sakura, mengapa kau menangis?"tanya ino khawatir.

"sudahlah ino. Nanti ku ceritakan"jawab sakura.

***SAKURA POV END***

Ino pun segera kerumah sakura. Ia menggapnti pakaiannya dan segera menaiki mobilnya ke rumah sakura.

"tingnong, tingnong, tingnong"ino pun memencet bel di rumah sakura. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Malah ada sms dari sakura agar ini langsung saja ke kamar sakura.

Ino pun segera masuk dan menuju kamar sakura.

"tok, tok, tok"ketuk ino pada pintu kamar sakura.

"masuk saja" ucap sakura pelan.

Saat ino membuka pintunya. Ino kaget mendapati sakura sedang duduk dipojok tempat tidurnya sambil menagis.

"sakura..."ino setengah teriak.

Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit kearah ino.

"kau kenapa sakura?"tanya ino yang ingin memeluk sakura.

"sasuke-kun... ino. Sasuke-kun"ucap sakura sambil terisak.

"sasuke kenapa sakura. Apa dia menyakitimu?"tanya ino yang kini sangat khawatir.

"tadi aku menelponya. Tapi dia membentakku tanpa alasan. Ia memarahiku, sasuke-kun bilang untuk apa kau menelponku untuk hal yang tidak berguna ini. Dan ia juga bilang bahwa aku hanya membuang waktunya. Dan sasuke-kun memutuskan telponku begitu saja"cerita sakura sambil terus menagis.

"ini tak bisa dibiarkan"geram ino.

"sudahlah ino. Tak apa"cegah sakura.

"tapi dia sudah membuatmu nangis sakura"ucap ino.

"ino, jangan. Biarkan saja"ucap sakura tetap membela sasuke.

"ya sudahlah terserah kau saja. Tapi jika sasuke menyakitimu lebih dari ini aku tak bisa diam"jawab ino.

"iya, iya. Apa kata kau sajalah. Oh ea, makasih ya ino kau sudah mau datang"senyum sakura.

"hahaha. Gini donk jidat. Kau harus ceria"ucap ino.

"oh ea. Ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu ya sakura?"tanya ino.

"eh. Iya. Silahkan. Sekali lagi makasih ea"jawab sakura.

"sama-sama. Lain kali kalo ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku."tawar ino.

"oke dech"jawab sakura yang kini sudah ceria.

***SKIP TIME***

Selama di kampus. Sakura terus menghindar dari sasuke. Ia tak mau membuat sasuke marah lagi padanya. Ketika pulang dari kuliahnya. Sakura diajak gara untuk bertemu ditaman sepulang sekolah. Mereka pun janjian di taman kota.

Kini mereka sudah berada ditaman kota. Dan sedang mmemakan ice cream. Ketika selesai, gara mengajak sakura duduk dibangku. Dari luar taman, tak sengaja sepasang mata onix sedang memper hatikan mereka tanpa sadar.

"oh ya. Gara apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"tanya sakura.

"aku hanya ingin megatakan padamu, bahwa aku mencintaimu sakura"ucap gara tanpa keraguan.

"hahhh. Ap...ap...apa?tak mungkin"ucap sakura dengan kekagetannya.

Kini si mata onix tercengang dengan kata-kata yang ia dengar. Ia tak mengira bahwa gara menyukai sakura.

"tak ada yang tak mungkin sakura. Aku benar sangat mencintaimu"ucap gara menyakinkan.

"tapi aku tak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari teman. Aku hanya menganggap kau teman dan tak lebih"jawab sakura.

"tapi sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku. Aku juga ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekashiku?"jawab gara.

"maaf gara. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu. Maafkan aku gara. Ku harap kau tak membenciku"ucap sakura yang kini sudah menangis.

"sakura, aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa hari ini aku akan pindah ke suna"ucapa gara.

"maafkan aku gara. Aku tak bisa menerimamu. Ku harap kau mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dari pada aku"ucap sakura lirih.

Tapi gara tak membalas perkataan sakura. Ia malah langsung memeluk sakura dengan erat. Tapi sakura tak membalasnya. Dan gara secara sekilas mencium sakura. Si mata onix yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini sudah panas dipenuhi dengan kecemburuan. Dan sakura yang dicium oleh gara pun kaget. Dan gara pun langsung pergi meninggaplkan sakura dalam tangisannya. Si mata onix kini yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya segera keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan menuju sakura.

"apa-apaan yang kau lakukan dengan sirambut merah itu. Begitu mudahnya dia memeluk dan menciummu. Tapi kau tak menghindarinya"bentak sasuke pada sakura.

"aku tidak melakukan apa pun sasuke-kun. Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku"jawab sakura yang sudah menangis.

"tak ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku. Semua tak berarti. Kau hanya pengganggu bagiku. Kau hanya bisa menyusahkanku saja. Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku, dasar wanita jalang"ucap sasuke panjang dengan cacian yang ia berikan pada sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan yang diucapkan sasuke pun kaget dengan apa yang sasuke katakan. Tangisannya pun pecah.

"baik. Jika itu maumu sasuke. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu dan takkan ada dihadapanmua lagi. Dan kuharap hubungan kita selesai sampai disini"balas sakura sambil terus menangis dan berlari dari sasuke sejauh mungkin.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan sakura kini menjadi kaget dengan perkataan sakura bahwa hubungan selesai sampai disini. Sasuke tak mau mengharapkan semua itu. Ia hanya sedang emosi dan meluapkannya pada sakura. Sehingga membuat sakura menangis dan pergi dari hidunya. Kini sasuke benar-benar berantakan atas ucapannya sendiri. Ia menyesal dan ia kembali kerumahnya.

***SASUKE POV***

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Kini sasuke hanya ingin sendiri. Sasuke pun duduk dibalik pintu kamarnya. Sampai tak terasa sasuke pun menjatuhkan air matanya. Sasuke kini benar-benar menagis. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya sakura seorang.

Sasuke sedang membayangkan saat ia menembak sakura. Saat itu ia merasa senang dan bahagia. Ia juga membayangkan senyum dan tawa sakura saat bersamanya. Tapi kini kenangan itu sudah tak mungkin ada lagi.

"maaf..."ucap sasuke.

"maafkan aku sakura. Maaf ku telah mengecewakanmu, maaf aku telah membuatmu menangis. Dan maafkan atas tingkah dan sifatku selama ini. Bukan perpisahan yang kuingginkan. Aku hanya sedang emosi. Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu sakura..."ucap sasuke panjang entah pada siapa.

Kini sasuke sangat lelah akan kejadian hari ini. Ia pun tak sengaja tertidur dibalik pintu.

***SASUKE POV END***

Keesokan harinya saat di campus sasuke dan sakura. Sasuke baru saja datang ke campusnya. Seperti biasa suara perempuan meneriaki namanya. Tapi ada yang berubah sejak kejadian kemarin. Kini tak ada sapaan dan senyuman dari seseorang perempuan yang ia tunggu setiap hari. Bagi sasuke seperti dalam gua yang gelap. Ketika sasuke memasuki kelas. Ia melihat sakura sedang diam dengan matanya yang tertutup dan terlihat sayu dan bengkak dikelopak matanya.

Sasuke hendak mendekatinya. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi. Ia tak mungkin menghampiri sakura karena mungkin sakura akan pergi dari tempatnya. Sejak tadi mata sasuke terus memandanga sakura, ia mendapat keganjilan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sasuke melihat sakura yang masih terpejam dalam diam kini meneteskan air mata dan langsung dihapus oleh sakura dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya, kini menjadi merasa bersalah kembali. Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa sakura masih memikirkan kejadiaan kemarin.

Saat istirahat. Sakura akan makan di atap sendirian. Ini menjadi kebiasaannya jika ia sedang ada masalah sesuatu. Ketika selesai makan sakura pun berdiri di pinggir atap. Ia mengingat kembali perkataan sasuke kemarin dan saat sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya.

"mengapa semua harus berakhir secepat dan semudah ini?sulit bagi aku untuk melupakan dirinya"ucap sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil kembali menangis.

Tak jauh dari situ sepasang mata onix memperhatikan dirinya. Si mata onix itu tidak berani mendekati wanita itu. Ia berfikir bahwa akan membuat wanita itu pergi.

***SKIP TIME***

Sudah 2 bulan sasuke dan sakura tak saling berbicara. Tapi kini sakura sudah ceria seperti dulu. Dan kini sasuke tampak selalu menyendiri, bahkan jarang ke campus. Hal ini membuat sakura khawatir. Ya, sakura masih mencintai sasuke. Begitupun sasuke juga masih mencintai sakura. Sakura pun berusaha mencari tau penyebab sasuke tak masuk ke campus selama 2 minggu. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk ke rumah sasuke sepulang dari campus.

Ketika pulang sekolah sakura segera ke rumah sasuke. Ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah sasuke, sakura mengetuk pintu. Dan dibuka oleh kaka sasuke.

"permisi, kak itachi"salam sakura.

"ya, sakura. Ada apa kau kemari?"tanya itachi.

"kak itachi, apa sasuke ada?"tanya sakura balik.

"ehhh...sasuke?"jawab itachi.

"iya, kak. Apa sasuke ada? Sudah 2 minggu sasuke tidak datang ke campus dan membuatku khawatir"ucap sakura.

"..."itachi hanay diam.

"gimana kak, sasuke ada?"tanya sakura membuat itachi kaget.

"sa...sakura. sebenarnya sasuke...sasuke..."itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"ada apa dengan sasuke kak?"tanya sakura penasaran.

"sebenarnya sasuke sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia setress akan masalahnya akhir-akhir ini. 2 minggu yang lalu saat sasuke pergi ke campus aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa sasuke mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit konoha. Sampai saat ini sasuke juga belum sadar. Ia masih dalam keadaan koma. Apa tak ada yang memberitahumu sakura?"ucap itachi panjang lebar.

Sakura kini mematung mendengar perkataan itachi mengenai sasuke. Sakura sangat kaget dan syok dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kini sakura pun menagis.

"tak ada. Tak ada satu pun yang memberitahuku"ucap sakura sambil menangis.

"maaf sakura. Itu permintaan ino agar kau tak terlalu mempunyai beban yang berat. Oh ya. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama berbicara denganmu. Aku harus pergi ke kantor dulu"itachi pun memutuskan pembicaraannya.

Langit menjadi mendung dan turunlah hujan. Tapi sakura tak menghiraukan, ia masih mematung dalam tangisannya. Seketika itu pikiran sakura mengingat perkataan itachi tentang rumah sakit sasuke berada. Sakura pun langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit itu. Ia menerobos hujan yang deras sambil terus menangis. Sakura tak mengiraukan orang di sekelilingnya, kini yang ia pikirkan hanya sasuke.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit sakura segera menanyakan kepada suster dimana ruangan pasien sasuke. Setelah mendapatkan info kamar sasuke, sakura mengucapakan terima kasih dan langsung menuju kamar sasuke di rawat.

*ku harus menemukan ruangan 707 dilantai 4*batin sakura.

Setelah lama sakura berkeliling rumah sakit dilantai 4. Sakura pun menemukan ruangan itu. Sakura pun segera masuk ke ruangan sasuke dengan tubuhnya yang basah.

"sasuke..."panggil sakura lirih, tapi tak ada jawaban dari sasuke. Sakura memperhatikan monitor detak jantung sasuke yang bedetak sangat lemah.

"sasuke ini aku sakura. Maafkan aku sasuke, aku telah membencimu. Aku telah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Ku tau kusalah. Ku mohon kau bangun sasuke. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Aku ingin melihat wajah marahmu, tawamu, senyumanmu. Dan kuingin kau memelukku lagi sasuke. Maka ku mohon agar kau bangun sasuke"ucap sakura lirih kepada sasuke yang masih koma.

Sakura menggenggam tangan sasuke dan menciumnya.

"kumohan dengarkan aku sasuke. Sasuke, aku sangat mencintai mu, ku sangat menyayangimu, dan aku angat mohon sasuke, sadarlah..."ucap sakura yang kemudian disusul dengan ciuman singat dari sakura untuk sasuke.

Sakura terus menggenggam tangan sasuke sambil terus menangis. Berjam-jam sakura menunggui sasuke hingga ia tertidur dengan pakaiannya yang sudah sedikit kering.

Berhari-hari, setiap pulang sekolah sakura selalu ke rumah sakit menunggui sasuke sampai sadar, ia hanya pulang jika sudah jam 9 malam.

Pada hari ketujuh sakura menunggui sasuke. Sasuke pun kunjung sadar dari komanya.

"ee...engggghhh...''ucap sasuke pelan, tapi dapat membuat sakura tersadar dari lamunanya.

Sakura yang mendengarkan erangan sasuke langsung berbalik menghadap sasuke.

"sa...sasuke..."ucap sakura sambil menangis bahagia.

"a...ak..aku dimana?"tanya sasuke bingung.

"kau ada di rumah sakit sasuke. Kau kecelakaan dan koma selama sebulan hingga kini baru sadar"cerita sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan ucapan sakura kini terkejut dan berusaha mengingat kejadian itu. Sasuke yang berusaha mengingat, membuat kepalanya sakit.

"ahhh...enggghhhh"ucap sasuke sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya untuk mencoba mengingat.

"sudah sasuke. Jangan dipaksakan, nanti kau akan tambah sakit. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu. Kau kan baru sadar"suruh sakura sambil membantu sasuke untuk menyenderkan tubuh sasuke ke tumpukan bantal.

"sakura..."panggil sasuke.

"apa sasuke?"tanya sakura.

"mengapa kau ada di sini. Bukankah kau membenciku?"tanya sasuke datar.

"aa...ak..aku, aku khawatir padamu sasuke"jujur sakura.

"buat apa kau mengkhawatirkanku. Bukankah aku tak penting lagi bagimu?"tanya sasuke lagi.

Sakura yang mendengarkan pentanyaan sasuke, menganggap bahwa sasuke tak menginginkan kedatangan sakura.

"jika kedatanganku mengganggumu, maafkan aku. Aku pamit pergi"ucap sakura sambil menangis dan berniat meninggalkan sasuke.

Saat sakura hendak pergi, dengan cepat sasuke menangkap tangan sakura dan menarik sakura ke pelukannya. Sakura yang tiba-tiba dipeluk menjadi keget, dan menangis lagi. Sasuke pun ikut menangis.

"maaf sakura... bukan maksudnya untuk menyuruhmu pergi"ucap sasuke lirih.

"sa..sa...sasuke..."ucap sakura lirih.

"sakura, tetaplah di sini bersamaku dan menemaniku. Ku tak ingin kau pergi lagi, dan takkan ku biarkan itu terjadi. Aku selalu merindukan dan mengkhawatirkanmu sakura. Kau telah membuatku tergila-gila padamu sakura. Sungguh aku masih mencintai dan menyayangimu selamanya"itulah kalimat terpanjang yang sasuke bicarakan kepada sakura, sasuke pun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sakura.

"iya, sasuke. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu sampai akhir hayatku. Aku takkan lagi pergi darimu. Aku juga selalu merindukan dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku juga masih sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu selamanya. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku sasuke"balas sakura pada sasuke sambil masih menangis.

Saat sasusaku sedang pelukan, datanglah rombongan naruto yang terdiri dari naruto, hinata, ino, sai, tenten dan neji.

*krieettttt...*pintu pun terbuka.

"ehhh..."ucap naruto kaget, dan hinata yang disampingnya hanya blushing.

"wahhhh, yang asik lagi pelukan ne"ucap ino menggodai sasusaku.

"ino, sudahlah. Jangan godai mereka terus"ucap tenten sambil menjitak kepala inio.

"hey... sakit tau. Lagu pula kenapa? Aku hanya menjahilinya sedikit"ucap ino membela diri.

"ehhh, kalian disini untuk menjenguk sasuke?"tanya sakura yang mukannya masih blushing.

_Dasar, orang orang bodoh yang mengganggu*batin sasuke._

"bagaimana keadaanmu uchiha?"tanya neji datar.

"baik. Dan panggil aku dengan sasuke saja"jawab sasuke sedikit membentak.

"sudah sasuke, tak bisakah kau bersikap sopan pada temanmu ini?"ucap sakura menenangkan sasuke.

"jika, kalian sudah tau keadaanku, bisakah kalian pulang?"usir sasuke.

"tapi, teme aku kangen padamu"ucap naruto yang berusaha memeluk sasuke.

"naruto, kau hanya membut kita malu saja"akhirnya sai angkat bicara juga.

"tau ni naruto. Bisakah sehari kau tak membuat hal memalukan?"tanya ino sedikit kesal, akhirnya manjitak kepala naruto.

"na...na..naruto-kun, kau tak apa apa?"tanya hinata sambil gugup.

_Mengapa mereka disini hanya membuat keributan saja*batin sakura._

"sudahh... bisakah kalian diam dan tak membuat keributan?"ucap sakura sedikit menahan emosinya.

"baiklah jidat. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu"ijin ino.

"tapi ino, aku masih ingin melihat teme"mohon naruto pada ino.

"lebih baik kau pergi naruto, kau dari tadi yang membuat keributan terus"ucap tenten sambil menarik kuping naruto keluar.

"baik sasuke, sakura kami pamit dulu"ucap neji ijin pamit pulang.

"memang itu yang aku mau dari tadi"jawab sasuke ketus.

"hey sasuke bersikaplah lebih sopan"ucap sai.

"huh..."dengus sasuke.

***SKIP TIME**

Setelah seminggu sejak sasuke sadar, kini sasuke sudah kembali ke sekolah dan bisa melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, walau tak sempurna. Kini sasuke sudah seperti biasa, berangkat dan pulang selalu bersama dengan sakura. Hari ini ialah hari sabtu, saatnya ekskul. Saat mereka ingin menuju kelas, seperti biasa fans gilrs sasuke selalu meneriaki namanya. Tapi bukannya masuk kelas, tapi sasuke menarik tangan sakura menuju atap.

"sasuke..."panggil sakura pelan. Tapi masih didengar oleh sasuke.

"hn"tanggap sasuke.

"kita mau ngapain ke atap?"tanya sakura bingung.

"ikut saja"jawab sasuke.

"tapi, hari ini aku ada ekskul musik"ucap sakura.

"bolos seharikan tak apa apa"ucap sakura dengan enteng.

_Sasuke sebenarnya apa yang kau mau sichh*batin sakura._

Saat sudah sampai di atap, sakura bingung, mengapa pintu atap yang biasanya dikunci, tapi sekarang dikunci. Bahkan yang membuka kuncinya sasuke.

"sasuke, mengapa pintu atap terkuci? Biasanya tidak terkunci?"tanya sakura.

"hn"hanya jawaban singkat dan padat dari sasuke.

"sasuke, jawablah yang benar"rengek sakura.

"nanti kau juga tau, sekarang kau tutup mata. Jangan sampai melihat"jawab sasuke, yang berhasil membuka pintu atap.

Sakura hanya menurut dan menutup matanya. Saat itu sasuke menyuruh sakura untuk duduk.

"sekarang kau duduk"ucap sasuke.

"lalu...?"tanya sakura.

"nah, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu.

Saat sakura membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah sasuke. Kemudian ia melihat lagi sekelilingnya. Ia pun kaget mendapati meja yang dihiasi beberapa makanan mahal yang diberi hiasan yang indah.

"sasuke"panggil sakura.

"hn"jawab sasuke.

"apa maksud semua ini?"tanya sakura bingung sambil menahan air mata.

Sakura tak dapat membendung air matanya. Hingga butiran air pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata emeraldnya.

"sakura, kau mengapa menangis?"tanya sasuke yang tak mengerti mengapa sakura menangis.

"..."sakura hanya diam sambil menangis.

Sasuke yang kebingungan. Malah berjalan mendekati sakura, lalu memeluk gadis itu sangat erat, seakan tidak mau dipisahkan.

"sakura..."panggil sasuke.

"hn..."jawab sasuke pelan.

"mengapa kau menangis? Kau membuatku khawatir"tanya sasuke.

"aku menangis karena bahagia sasuke"jawab sakura masih sambil menangis.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan perkataan sakura merasa senang. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannyanya pada sakura dan menatap mata emerald sakura. Sakura pun balas menatap sasuke juga. Onix dan emerald pun saling menatap. Sasuke pun menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke pipi ranum sakura dan membersihkan bekas air mata sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"sakura, jangan menangis laginya didepanku. Itu membuatku khawatir"ucap sasuke lembut sambil membelai pipi sakura.

"..."sakura hanya mengangguk.

"sakura, apakah kau mau bertunangan denganku?"tanya sasuke dengan tegas namun lembut tanpa gugup sekalipun sambil mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah.

"aku... aku..."sakura yang menjawabnya menjadi gugup.

"jawablah sakura. Aku akan menerima apapun jawabanmu"ucap sasuke.

"aku mau sasuke"jawab sakura lantang.

Sasuke pun memasangkan cincin yang ada didalam kotak merah tadi ke jari manis sakura.

"sakura apa kau berani mengatakan "AKU CINTA SASUKE SELAMANYA" sambil berteriak dengan keras?"tanya sasuke menantang sakura.

"berani, tapi kau juga harus melakukanya juga"jawab sakura lantang dan balik menantang sasuke.

"setuju"jawab sasuke.

"AKU CINTA SASUKE SELAMANYA"teriak sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AKU CINTA SAKURA SELAMANYA"teriak sasuke juga sekuat tenaga.

"hosh...hosh...hoshh.."sakura dan sasuke pun terengah-engah akibat teriak yang mereka lakuakan.

Teriakkan itu sangat kencang, sehingga semua murid sekolah yang di bawah langsung menengok ke arah atap. Tapi beruntung, mereka tak melihat sasusaku yang tadi teriak. Tapi mereka tau bahwa itu teriakan sasusaku, karena dari kata-katanya.

"sakura, aishiteru"ucap sasuke sambil memeluk sakura lagi.

"aishiteru mo sasuke"jawab sakura sambil membalas pelukan sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mendekati wajahnya ke wajah sakura.

30 cm

20 cm

10 cm

5 cm

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

Cupp...

Akhirnya bibir mereka pun bersatu. Dan perasaan meraka pun bersatu selamanya.

**TAMAT**

**AN: **

**Akhirnya tamat juga fict. Ceritanya aneh ya?**

**Maaf kalau jelek, namanya juga masih amatir dan harus masih belajar.**

**Di sini hanya sedikit menampilkan beberapa character. Habisnya bingung mau dikasih dialog apa. Maaf kalo disini tidak disangkutkan dengan keluarga dari character.**

**Hm….Tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dan senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membantu membuat fanfiction.**


End file.
